Extraña Sensacion
by Neko-Naru-Uchiha
Summary: UA/ -Sakura, ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que ya no salimos los tres juntos. ¿Te apetece invitar el viernes a Sasuke? Ya sabes…-.-¡Cállate! No seas baka Naruto- le soltó demasiado furiosa y roja de vergüenza.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Bueno soy nueva en esto. Es mi tercer fic escrito pero el primero en publicación. No se como se me da la escritura, es decir, si es buena o mala pero me gustaría que me dejen algún comentario sobre algunos consejos o algo que hayan notado por favor. Con eso me ayudarían a mejorar. _

**Advertencia: la historia se basa en un trío y no sé bien como terminará la historia. Obviamente, es un SasuNaruSakuSasu. También, existe la posibilidad de posible lemon o (por lo menos) lemon más leve. **

**Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Kishimoto-san.**

**Aclaraciones: **

_- Pero fui ayer__**.- **_**pensamientos de los personajes**

- ¨_Habla, idiota.¨- _**conversación telefónica.**

- Sai…- **habla normal.**

**Resumen: **

-Sakura, ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que ya no salimos los tres juntos. ¿Te apetece invitar el viernes a Sasuke? Ya sabes… ó.- No me digas, el mes pasó tan rápido que olvidé por completo su cumpleaños.- Y dime, ¿Qué le conseguirás de regalo? ¿Una fotografía tuya haciéndole el amor a Sai?-.- ¡Cállate! No seas baka Naruto- le soltó demasiado furiosa y roja de vergüenza.

**-.****Extraña Sensación.-**

_17:10__ PM._

_Tokio-Japón_

Dos chicos estaban hablando muy animadamente en un café que se encontraba enfrente de uno de los edificios más importantes de Tokio. El chico aparentaba tener unos 21 a no ser sus suaves pero notables rasgos masculinos en su cara, y más en su tan bien formado cuerpo. Sus cabellos eran dorados como el Sol; su piel era de un color no tan bronceado y sus ojos eran del azul del cielo. Dirían que era un dios caído del mismísimo cielo. Era increíblemente encantador y cada lado de sus mejillas eran adornadas por tres graciosas marquitas, a la cual, eso lo hacia ver endemoniadamente y terriblemente sexy a vista de toda chica que pasaba. Vestía un traje compuesto por una camisa azul como sus ojos semi-abierta y un saco oscuro como su pantalón al igual que sus modernos y relucientes zapatos. Llevaba consigo una maleta en la que guardaba documentos importantes y su lap-top. En cuanto a su acompañante, era una chica. Esta era más joven que él: debería de tener unos 19 años pero su madurez reflejada en la forma de habla, la solía hacer ver más grande. Su pelo era de un extraño color rosa chicle y sus ojos eran verde jade o esmeralda. La piel parecía de porcelana y llevaba un traje color rojo bordo que resaltaba perfectamente las cualidad de la chica y remarcaba a la perfección el contorno del cuerpo de ella que, a decir verdad, era muy bonito pero muy bonito y cualquier hombre la deseaba seguro. Parecía una Barbie sacada del museo de colecciones.

Sobre los hombres, a ella sinceramente no le interesaban para nada o bueno, nadie excepto la persona que tenía enfrente: Naruto, su compañero de oficina. Al principio, cuando iban justos al colegio, lo odiaba, le decía molestia y demás ya que esta alucinaba con el más popular del instituto: Uchiha Sasuke, un chico frío, arrogante, egocéntrico pero dentro de todo un gran compañero y una persona que ocultaba sus sentimientos pero que solo los mostraba con la pelirrosa y el hiperactivo ojiazul. Ellos eran sus dos mejores amigos y lo serían siempre. Estaría para ellos siempre, no los abandonaría y si la distancia alguna vez se hacía presente no dudaría en escribir siempre y de vez en cuando llamarlos o utilizar otros medios.

-Sakura, ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que ya no salimos los tres juntos. ¿Te apetece invitar el viernes a Sasuke? Ya sabes…

- Ahh- Suspiró.- No me digas, el mes pasó tan rápido que olvidé por completo su cumpleaños. Genial. Ahora estoy en aprietos.- Preocupada, fijó sus ojos en el té que sostenía entre sus manos. Lo olvidó: era tan cierto como la vez en que el ojiazul besó el inodoro creyendo que este fue la salvación para ayudarlo a hacer sus necesidades después de una semana sin poder siquiera tirarse un oloroso y ruidoso gas. Rió al recordarlo. Y lo que menos olvidaba fue la tremenda paliza que le dio cuando lo vio al entrar al baño sin saber que este se encontraba en SU casa sin siquiera avisarle antes.

- ¿Acaso estás ocupada o …- En su cara se hizo presente una sonrisa macabra- ¿Solo huyes por no querer enfrentarte a él después de lo sucedido en lo de Gaara?

Una vena palpitando apareció en su frente del lado del ojo izquierdo de la hermosa compañera. Eso le colmó el vaso. Esta vez no se safaría este cuando llegasen a la entrada de su casa.- ¡Cállate! No seas baka Naruto.- Le soltó demasiado furiosa y roja de vergüenza.

-JAJAJAJAJA.- Bien. Estupendo. La risa del rubio fue tan estruendosa que eso casi la sacaba de quicio. Intento hacer otro esfuerzo por calmarse. Necesitaba más que nada, aunque sea por hoy, toda la paciencia del mundo cosa que, con el rubio sería algo a ganarse por las malas o simplemente imposible.- Entonces, ya que no iras, le daré el regalo de tu parte por lo menos- claro estaba pero la ojijade no se percató de eso: era otra de sus pesadas bromas al decir esto último. La única diferencia por la que no se dio cuenta fue porque este dejo la mitad de la frase para después de que ella le dijese lo tan esperado: no compré el regalo y no creo que llegue a hacerlo. Sonrió. Esta vez ella caería en su trampa. No perdería esta vez. La haría enojar: ese era su pasatiempo además de hacer lo mismo con su amigo.

- No. No lo he comprado aún y no creo que me de el tiempo. Quedan tres días y esta semana la verdad tengo demasiado que hacer.- apenada, miró hacia la calle. Se sentía más que falsa: se sentía traicionada consigo misma y que estaba, a su vez, fallándole a su mejor amigo. No era la primera vez que se lo hacía.

- Bueno si quieres lo consigo por ti y se lo doy, ¿Qué me dices?

- ¿Enserio? Arigato n.n – Una sonrisa burlona en la cara del rubio hizo que la chica se diese cuenta del gran error cometido. O no. Sin darse cuenta había caído en los estúpidos jueguitos del rubio. Y por la sonrisa de este, no era algo bueno. Ahora que lo pensaba, notó que al pobre de Naruto la influencia de sonrisas de Sai y Sasuke le afectó demasiado y, para colmo, empezó a utilizarlas en contra de ella para hacerla enojar o para hacerla caer en cuenta de los hechos que no tenía en cuenta. Bien. ¿Qué podría estar mejor hoy? Solo faltaba que su mamá la llamase y le reprochara por no ir a tomar el té con ella. _Oh, ¡No!._ Se recriminaba mentalmente. Se le había pasado la reunión con ella. Desde no sabe cuando, a ella también se le pegó muchísimo la manía de olvidarse de todo y eso gracias al rubito.- No me digas que…- Bien. Trato de decírselo pero se vio interrumpida por lo dicho por él.

- Ajajaja, me extrañaba que no te dieras cuenta Sakura-chan, de verdad creí que tenías un genio de los mil demonios, pero veo que me equivoque al respecto.- Daba énfasis a cada palabra pronunciada y, obviamente, sin salir de la cruel pero entretenida burla.- Igual ya que has aceptado mi favor, se lo daré.- Oh. Eso sonó horrible. La cara de la chica se descompaginó por un breve segundo para luego pasar a ser una llena de chanza.

- Mejor. Y dime, ¿Qué le conseguirás de regalo? ¿Una fotografía tuya haciéndole el amor a Sai?- Golpe bajo. Sabía que el rubio odiaba el hecho de que le pongan de gay con Sai y más el hecho de que no era gay. Eso lo sacaba de sus casillas y ella sonrió complacida por haberlo irritado en algo tan sencillo, como solía decir.

-…- Se quedó en seco. De verdad, ella tenía el mejor genio en su interior que el de todos los que conocía al igual que Sasuke, solo que este era más macabro. Pero una idea lo iluminó para salir del berrinche que le hizo pasar en algo como eso. Sonrió como Sasuke cuando le hacía la mejor de todas las contras que colmaba la paciencia enseguida.- No.-Contestó- No pienso darle eso. Le daré algo mejor que aquello.- Sonrisa made in Uzumaki. Eso era nuevo. Nadie lo había visto así antes. La tormenta se aproximaba con solo pensar qué coños le diría ahora.- Le daré algo que nadie jamás le ha dado durante su adolescencia.- Caray. La chica esperaba ansiosa a que prosiguiera. Le intrigaba en cierto modo pero lo que vino no se lo espero en sus pocos años vividos.- Le daré…- Tragó saliva y inhaló todo el aire que pudo y fue cuando lo gritó a cuatro vientos- ¡LE DARÉ ESA FOTO TUYA TAN GRACIOSA Y VERGONZOSA JUNTO A UNA DE TUS HERMOSAS PRENDAS INTERIORES QUE ROBÉ DE TU CAJÓN HOY A LA MAÑANA!.- Silencio. 1; 2; 3…- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- No pudo contenerse. Estalló en carcajadas. La cara de su amiga al oír tal cosa no pudo ser mejor. Era la mejor cara de sorpresa que había visto. Esta estaba con la boca abierta al igual que sus ojos que miraban la nada y su mente trataba de recapacitar lo dicho por su camarada. Estuvo así un minuto y seguía escuchando la risotada de él. No bastaron ni treinta segundos para lo que sucedió después. Eso era lo que el rubio menos se esperaba. De hecho, ni el demonio en persona se lo esperaba.

- JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJJAJAAJJAJAJAJAAJJAAJ.- La chica empezó a reírse sin pudor alguno. ¡Hasta lágrimas le salían de sus orbes de tanta risa! El mundo se venía abajo. Esta vez morían todos los presentes allí. Todos. Hasta el insecto que hace menos de tres segundos estaba en una hoja de la planta que estaba cerca del rubio.- Ay Naruto, esa fue la mejor broma que escuché en mi juventud.- le dijo ¿Sonriendo sinceramente y feliz? No. Esa no era la Sakura que él conocía. Entonces, ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿La habían secuestrado? ¿O solo era un estúpido sueño en que se veía derrotado al no cumplir su objetivo? Se pellizcó el codo. Imposible. Era la realidad, la vida real. Estaba asombrado ante esa reacción hasta que escuchó como esta le decía que se paré que ya había pagado la cuenta. O no. Esto no podía estar pasando. Ella siempre se enojaba con él cuando este se negaba y ahora ella ¡la estaba pagando! Iría al psicólogo hoy. Contrataría a Shikamaru por un día aunque sabía que el perezoso también necesitaría otro psicólogo ya que se traumaría ante tal declaración. Tomó su maleta y se dispuso a andar al lado de la pelirroja en dirección a su casa.

-----------------

-Naruto- le llamó.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Giró su vista hacia ella.

- Acércate.- Le susurró cerca de su cara. Esta se puso en puntillas ya que esta era tan petiza que media 1,60 mts., mientras el rubio la pasaba por casi 10 cm.

-…- Se puso rojo como tomate. Tenerla a esa distancia lo distraída de cualquier realidad. Sonrío como un bobo. _¿Y a quién no?_ Se preguntó mentalmente. Su sola presencia era embriagante. Para cualquiera lo sería hasta podía apostar que a Sasuke también. Es que era una muñeca, una princesa sacada de un cuento y ese aroma suyo tan característico en ella era simplemente dulce y agradable a cualquier olfato.

- Ven, acércate.- Susurró sensualmente.

-…-Se acercó tal como se lo había pedido. Estaba hipnotizado hasta que –PUMP!- Un gran golpe se chocó contra su angelical y divino rostro.

-¡ IDIOTA! HAS CAÍDO BAJO. ERES UN BAKA NARUTO. ¿TE CREÍSE QUE NO ME IBA A ENOJAR? CLARO, COMO SI ESO FUESE POSIBLE. SOLO ME CALMÉ PARA AHORA DARTE TU REGALO POR ADELANTADO. Ah, se me olvidó. Como no traía plata conmigo, decidí sacarla de tu billetera mientras te quedaste atónito a mi reacción. Solo utilicé ese momento para aprovechar a vengarme.- le dijo todo sin tomar una pizca de aire.- Y QUE TE QUEDE CLARO QUE AHORA NO ENTRAS A MI CASA SIN MI PERMISO JAMÁS ¿OÍSTE? JAMÁS. Y una cosa más…- se acercó más al oído del chico…

-AUCH! – Otro puño recibido pero esta vez, en el estómago. Y el siguiente fue en sus íntimas partes-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AUUUUUUCHHHHHHH- Gritó de dolor. Eso si que dolió. Y los últimos 18 golpes fueron en donde podía alcanzar la chica con su máxima fuerza activa.

- Eso es lo que te mereces. Sayonara, Naruto. Nos vemos luego, dé-bil.- Enfatizó con gran burla mal disimulada. Estaba que echaba humo por todos los poros del cuerpo. Y tal como había previsto, la calma se le escaparía teniendo al rubio cerca. Estúpido, pensó antes de cerrar la puerta de un gran portazo que casi tira al edificio entero. No quiso girarse para no tenerle lástima al maldito rubio para que después de horas su casa fuese un tremendo desastre por el ojiazul y tener que aguantarlo hasta el día siguiente para que le limpiara todo el desorden y reparar, como sea, los objetos rotos. Y mucho menos tener que dejarlo dormir en su casa. No. Definitivamente no. Así que se adentró en el ascensor destino a su departamento. Ya luego pensaría en como relajarse y vengarse de nuevo. Mientras tanto el rubio estaba tirado en el piso y le sangraba la nariz tanto como la boca. Al parecer se había enojado enserio como para pasarse de ese modo. Aunque no era la primera vez, de hecho, siempre terminaba así. Sonrió. Por más violenta que sea, le parecía genial. Le gustaba, o mejor dicho le fascinaba. Estaba completamente enamorado de ella, solo que se lo había negado cuando la volvió a tener en el mismo curso de preparatoria años atrás, ya que creía que a ella le gustaba Sasuke y no quería perderla por una boba confesión de amor. Era mejor tenerla de amiga, de mejor amiga. Se levantó del piso y cogió su teléfono móvil. Buscó en la agenda al contacto que llamaría para que lo recogiera ya que todo su cuerpo le impedía moverse hasta tantas cuadras.

_18:56 __PM _

_Hotel Prince-__ Yokohama- Japón. _

_-¨ Te dije exactamente que hoy no podría ir otouto-baka. –_ Dijo un Itachi que volaba por doquier como el correcaminos en su habitación de un lado a otro mientras que, con una mano, sostenía y hablaba por celular con su hermano menor.

-_ ¨ Lo lamento. Tienes dos horas para asistir. Si no vas hoy, no hay ningún trato, Itachi¨. _– Sasuke llevó su mano derecha hacia su frente y se fregó tratando de pensar cómo leches iba hacer para que el estúpido de su hermano asista a la maldita reunión de negocios que había presentado la empresa con la cual trabajarían durante cinco aterradores meses.- ¨ _Escucha, haremos esto. Les mentiré. Diré que estás enfermo o que se te presentó un problema a último momento en medio camino. Pero no te quejes si no nos dan lo que esperabas. Es más: tú y tu estúpida terquedad tendrán luego la culpa de que todo salga mal, ¿Oíste, tarado?¨_- Ahora estaba más que peor. Si ya se había levantado de malas, esto lo ayudaba a estarlo el triple. Estúpido hermano. Estúpido bisexual queriéndose acostar con cualquiera que ir a prestar atención al encuentro con esos ancianos que presentaban, en parte, el futuro de sus negocios.

-_ ¨ Esta bien.¨ -_ Suspiró.-¨_ Por primera vez me has convencido en tu bendita vida, baka. Pero recuerda que me lavas las medias y pantalones por un mes, ¿De acuerdo?¨ _– Dijo con voz ya cansada de tanta insistencia. Joder. Ese tío cada día era como el calco de Naruto y Sakura. Sonrío. Sasuke se había dejado llevar por sus influencias y eso lo notaba hasta para cuando comían. O mejor dicho, cuando él comía apurado como el hiperactivo chico de orbes azules. Al parecer esos dos le cambiaron un poco de su aburrida rutina, influyéndole hasta en las entrañas. Pero solo Itachi se percató de una cosa: él estaba completamente enamorado de los dos sin que él mismo se haya dado cuenta aún._ Valla lío en lo que se mete en cuanto relación amorosa_, pensó. Ni a él mismo le pasó lo que a su hermano en esos momentos. Caray. Agradecía eternamente al cielo ser un bisexual adicto a las putas fiestas que ser influenciado por semejantes personalidades que hacían adicto a cualquiera y lo decía, claro está, más por el rubio. Ese si que no se quedaba atrás. Debía admitirlo: a pesar de su idiotez, tenía suficientes agallas para cualquier tipo de circunstancias en las que se encontrara. Pero no tanto como los Uchiha. A no, no señor. Nadie los pasaba. Nadie. Pero pronto, todo tipo de pensamientos se borró al recordar que aún permanecía en línea. Iba a continuar hablando pero la voz de su hermano lo dejo sin el habla.

_-¨__ ¿Por qué? No hemos hecho ningún trato y no pienso hacerlo. Menos si de eso se trata. Es asqueroso.¨_- Asco. La última vez que lo hizo terminó en el balcón con una bolsa vomitando todo lo que había desayunado. Y no es para menos: sus soquetes olían terrible y sus calzones… Estaban llenos de semen. ¡Sí! Ese asqueroso líquido blanquecino. Era un total pervertido para que eso le pasase siempre. ¡Siempre! Y no pensaba volver a hacerlo. Prefería cocinar o limpiar el comedor. Pero no lavar la ropa del moreno mayor.

_-¨ O aceptas o no voy y dejo los negocios a su suerte. – _Le advirtió amenazadoramente.

_-¨ Prefiero hacer la cena, el desayuno y limpiar la mitad del desorden del lujoso piso en el que convivimos por desgracia.¨- _Soltó rápidamente.

_-¨ Eso me convence mucho más… Her-ma-ni-to.¨- _Si no fuese por la distancia, lo asesinaría con lo que estuviese a su alcance. Lo odiaba. Más cuando se burlaba de él por creerse la mejor cosa del mundo.- ¨ _Acepto.¨_- Bien. Se había salvado por parte. Excepto por lo de la casa pero luego vería como se las arreglaba. -_¨Iré ahora mismo. Nos vemos allí. No te demores, otouto-baka.¨_ - Dicho eso, colgó la línea. Cerró su celular y se giró en dirección al baño. Entró. Era inmenso, con las paredes blancas y a la izquierda estaba el espejo junto al lavabo y a un metro se hallaba la bañadera con ducha incluida. Luego al frente del lavatorio había un mueble color crema y flaco que estaba al lado del inodoro. Se saco los boxers, ya que era lo único que tenía puesto, tirándolos por donde sea, y se metió a la ducha en un instante. Abrió el grifo de agua caliente sin ponerle atención a cuán caliente salía el agua. Agarró el jabón y comenzó a enjabonarse. Se lavó bien y después dejó que el agua recorra cada milímetro de su níveo y exquisito cuerpo de forma reconfortable. Ahora estaba más calmado. Solo la ducha lo calmaba de las malas pasadas del día. Se quedó así unos minutos más, apreciando el sonido del agua caer sobre él. Era relajante en su totalidad. Con muy pocas ganas de salir, cerró ambos grifos. Salió de la bañadera y buscó dos toallas en el primer cajón del mueble. Una se la ató entre sus piernas y la otra la utilizó para secarse sus azabaches cabellos. Cogió su boxer y se dispuso rumbo a la habitación. Llegó a su equipaje y sacó el traje de esa noche. Se quitó las toallas y se cambió de ropa. Llevaba puesto el traje color negro y una camisa roja. Sus zapatos eran últimos de la moda al igual que toda la vestimenta. Lucía espléndido y elegante, como buen galán. Era realmente más que sexy e incluso más que un dios. Era una belleza incomparable. Aparte era, es y seguiría siendo el chico más popular conocido en Japón. Se miró en el espejo y sonrió. Estaba complacido con semejante vista. A este si que le sobraba el ego. Consultó su reloj de mesa y empacó sus pertenencias a la velocidad de un rayo. Miró alrededor del cuarto para fijarse que no se olvidaba nada y salió de allí cerrando la puerta con llave. Bajó por el ascensor hasta planta baja y, en la mesa de recepción, dejó las dichosas llaves. Al notar la salida, apresuró su andar y salió hacia donde aparcaba su coche. Y este era nada más ni nada menos que un X-BOX color negro con motor Audi de 2 litros (2.0TFSI), con 240PS de potencia, caja manual de 6 velocidades y pesa 790kg. Su precio es de 8.400.000 (el modelo más barato) a 13.800.000 yenes. Eso dejaba mucho que decir de él y su familia. Se subió como si nada, ignorando todas las sorprendidas miradas de todos sobre él al igual que algún que otro grito por mujeres. Eran patéticas. Iguales cabía decir.

- _Iguales, histéricas y entregadas por cualquier hombre que impacte sus vistas. –_ pensó. Encendió su vehículo y se dispuso a ponerlo en marcha hacia el lugar de la estúpida cena. Esta vez sus negocios se pondrían en excelente marcha y no dejaría que el imbécil de su hermano lo arruinara con semejantes ideas. No, no le dejaría porque ahora Uchiha Sasuke tenía el control en sus manos. Sonrió triunfador. Y así se perdió en las oscuras

calles de esa fría noche de luna llena.

_20:30 PM_

_Tokio - Japón. _

- ¡Auch! – Se quejó un joven rubio.

- Naruto, te lo dije. NO le hagas ese tipo de cosas a Sakura. Sabes muy bien como se pone luego. Pero agradece que no te haya roto los huesos para ir luego al hospital.- Fijó su vista en el joven. _Es increíble en la manera que molesta a aquella chica de tez blanca como la porcelana._- Ay, Naruto- Dijo con voz cansada.- Tú nunca cambias. – Cerró por un momento sus ojos mientras dejaba escapar aire por su boca. Ese chico era un caso especial.

- Jeje, lo sé Kakashi pervertido.- Sonrió con una sonrisa demás radiante como el Sol. Le encantaba la manera en la que el peliplata le decía las cosas y él nunca hacía caso. Ese tipo de situaciones le traían recuerdos de la primaria.- _Yo y Sasuke peleabamos todo el día omitiendo a todos menos a Sakura ya que ella siempre nos salvaba de una pelea a piñas, excepto el día en que ambos casi nos matamos por aquel tema que tocaba lo más profundo de nuestros corazones. Recuerdo que ese día Sakura avisó a Kakashi lo más rápido que pudo ensangrentada por el tremendo golpe recibido al querer parar la maldita pelea. Ese momento fue horroroso, pero lo habíamos hecho por el bien de los tres o eso se suponía_.- Pensó. Su mirada pasó a ser una triste y melancólica. No debía recordar aquello. No debía y no quería aunque sabía que siempre estaría en su maldita memoria. Genial. Estupendo. Era un gran estúpido. De repente, sintió de nuevo como el alcohol recorría la herida de su rodilla izquierda. - ¡Auch! Duele. – Y no era para menos: Sakura le había dejado tremendo raspón al tirarlo con su fuerza bruta al piso entre las 18 palizas que le estaba brindando.

- Bien. Supongo que ya está.- ¡Por fin! Ya estaba cansado de curarle cada una de las benditas heridas. Era un alivio, un paraíso caído del cielo. Ya tener que sanar al rubio cada vez que era agredido (por así nombrarlo) por la segunda Tsunade. No quiso pensarlo más. El solo pensarlo le ponía la piel de gallina. – Ahora ve a tomarte un buen baño. Eso te ayudará a relajarte y a limpiarte.- Dicho esto, sus pies lo llevaron hacía la puerta del salón de ese gran departamento y entró silenciosamente a él, no sin antes mirar por última vez al joven.

-…- Nada. Eso pasó por su cabeza. Se levantó a medias de la cama, tomó la toalla que el otro le había dejado doblada a un costado y se metió al majestuoso baño. Al entrar, primero abrió el grifo de agua fría y luego, el de agua caliente que en diez minutos seguramente se llenaría la bañadera. Después, se quitó el carísimo traje que ahora lucía en un penoso estado y que tardaría días en sacarle las manchas de sangre a la camisa, quedando en boxers y medias negras. El vapor se adueñaba del ambiente poco a poco y el chico lo inhalaba y exhalaba repetidas veces. Aquel detalle lo tranquilizaba de sobremanera y lentamente fue acercándose a la tina. Metió una mano para probar si la mezcla de agua estaba a su gusto. Y sí, definitivamente estaba apta. Enseguida se despojó de sus últimas prendas y se sumergió en aquella delicia.- Ah, estooo eees uunn plaaaacerrr dattebayooooo.- Miles de burbujas aparecieron en el agua, a lo que esto hizo gracia al ocupante de ese cuarto. Sus rubios cabellos salían un poco hacia la superficie moviéndose de un lado al otro. Pequeñas y grandes gotas salpicaban todo el baño dejándolo mojado por doquier. En cualquier momento se inundaría y Naruto no podría hacer más que empeorarlo al tratar de poner una mínima ayuda que, para el edificio, no sería más que una amenaza. Al cabo de un rato, salió del agua en busca de aire. Tomó aire y luego lo soltó varios tiempos. Sacudió su cabeza mojando más a todo lo que rodeaba a la bañadera y buscó con su vista el jabón. No lo veía. No estaba. No existía. La desesperación lo abordaba. Inquieto, buscó por todo el bendito lugar. - ¿Dónde mierda ponen los jabones aquí?

- Se supone que es tu casa y deberías saberlo.- Se giró rápidamente al escuchar esa voz femenina a sus espaldas. Levantó la vista y pudo reconocer a aquella silueta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura-Chan?- No se esperaba que ella viniese a su hogar después del enojo ya que generalmente no solía hacerlo. Le extrañó un poco aquello pero no debía preocuparse, ¿O sí?

- Naruto, yo… Quiero disculparme. Sé que siempre haces esas tonterías y que otras veces te he dejado en peores condiciones pero… -Tragó saliva. Sus labios no articulaban palabra alguna de lo que quería expresar. ¿Cómo le decía ahora lo que le vino a manifestar? Bien, sentía que debía hacerlo así que se armó con valor y pudo soltar las palabras. – Yo, vengo a decirte que…- Pero se vio interrumpida por el maldito sonido de que tocaban la puerta. Maldito sea el que estaba detrás de esa puerta. Cuando había cazado el valor, no faltaban las molestias en esas ocasiones. Lo asesinaría cuando entrase y ya poco le importaba si lo publicaban por televisión ese mismo día, y mucho menos si se iría de visita a la cárcel.- _Idiota. LO MATARÉ ¡CHIAAA! –_ Decía en sus pensamientos. Y para colmo, dentro de ellos había una especie de mini- Sakura y Jiraya lo sabía. Por eso la llamaba loca cada vez que la veía en la casa del rubio.

- ¡Adelante!- Gritó el rubio desde su posición.

La puerta se abrió. Dos pasos se adentraron y luego de eso, un tremendo gritó se escuchó. - ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉE?- Perplejos. Así quedaron los jóvenes. Estaban incrédulos. ¿No era acaso que Minato llegaba en dos días? Entonces, ¿Qué perejiles hacía allí? Y más aún, ¿En el baño justo con Sakura y él dentro? OH, no. ¿Por qué solo a él le pasaban estas cosas? ¡Sakura estaba allí y el grito de su padre se debía a eso!

-Sakura.- Llamó en un susurro.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Sal de aquí, rápido.

-Pero…- Calló al minuto. Miró en dónde y cómo estaba el rubio. Volvió a mirar y también al pato amarillo al lado de su compañero ¿Qué hacía eso ahí? Y pensar que creyó que había madurado con los años pero vio que al carajo los años. Pero observó nuevamente y entendió el estado de su situación ¡Caramba! No se había percatado de eso: él estaba tomándose un baño y ella había entrado como si nada. ¿Tan despistada podía llegar a ser? Y peor aún, estaba el padre de su amigo también en el baño y eso la hizo sentir suficientemente incómoda. Giró sobre sí y salió de allí lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban. No quería ver el siguiente episodio. Ya tendría tiempo pata charlar con él sobre lo que tenía que expresarle y, también, sobre lo del pato.

Una vez fuera, el padre volvió a cerrar la puerta y se colocó en el borde de la enorme pileta llena de espuma.

-…

- Padre…

- Ya sé que vas a preguntarme y sobre lo sucedido recién… Solo me sorprendió un poco.

- Ah.- Suspiró demasiado aliviado ya que temía que este le reprochara demasiado.

- Hijo…- Pero sus palabras callaron al oír el habla de su hijo.

- Padre, ¿Por qué viniste antes? ¿No tendrías que estar aquí más tarde?

- A eso iba a ir, Naruto. Pero tú siempre hablas antes que los demás puedan decir hola. – Rió un poco y acarició la dorada cabellera húmeda del menor.- Verás, conseguí el ascenso y demás…

- ¡Eso es grandioso! Felicitaciones papá. – Dijo muy animado pero no se esperó por nada lo que venía luego. Eso, en parte, afectaría a su hermosa y más complicada vida amorosa.

- Hijo, escucha. Gracias por eso pero no es tiempo de celebraciones. – Preocupación inundaba en sus expresiones. Eso no le agradó al otro. ¿Qué coño pasaba? ¿Por qué no se lo decía y ya? Le desesperaba que tardara años en revelarle las cosas y atinó a la palabra otra vez.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No es que ascendiste? Entonces, ¿Qué está mal? – Apresuró a preguntar Naruto. Estaba sumamente curioso y desesperado. Quería saber todo y ya. Sí, no aguantaría un segundo más sin saber lo que su padre le comentaría.

- Naruto, la fortuna de la familia está en juego y solamente si tú aceptas la siguiente propuesta no habrá ningún problema. – Silencio. El menor sintió como se atoraba con su propia saliva y tosió un poco. Pasaron cinco minutos sin que ninguno diera paso a la importante charla que estaban teniendo. Se miraron, tratando de expresar lo que sentían en esos instantes y Minato no lo dudó más. – Debo decirte cuál es la única propuesta.

- Dímela. – Miedo. Algo le decía que lo que venía le afectaría demasiado y hasta podía traerle muchos, muchísimos inconvenientes con sus sentimientos en su vida amorosa.

- Naruto…- Volvió a callarse. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría pero era lo que quedaba o vivirían en peores condiciones. Tragó en seco y predispuesto declaró. – Naruto, necesito que te cases…

- …

-… Pero que te cases con una de las familias más ricas de Japón…

- ¡Es una locura!...

- Y con eso me referiero a Sasuke…

-…- ¿QUÉ? ¿Sasuke? ¿UCHIHA SASUKE? ¿Su amigo de toda la vida? Pero y ¿Qué había de Sakura? En esos momentos no sabía si llorar, reír, gritar, tirarse por la ventana del baño o correr hacía el balcón y decir adiós al mundo y a sus malditos problemas familiares y amorosos. Su mente se paró en blanco. Y el silencio reinó de nuevo al blanco y enorme cuarto de baño.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! Bueno, he leído sus reviews y quiero agradecerles por habarme dejado algunos._

_Me siento con ganas de poder seguir escribiendo y eso me hace feliz en parte. _

_Aquí les traigo la continuación. Disculpen la demora. Y antes que nada, declaro que esto era un regalo para Sasuke pero no sé si su cumpleaños fue el 23 o es el 27 de este mes. _

_Saludos._

**Advertencia: la historia se basa en un trío y no sé bien como terminará la historia. Obviamente, es un SasuNaruSakuSasu. También, existe la posibilidad de posible lemon o (por lo menos) lemon más leve. **

**Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Kishimoto-san.**

**Aclaraciones: **

_- Pero fui ayer__**.- **_** pensamientos de los personajes**

- H_abla, idiota.¨- _ **conversación telefónica.**

- Sai…- **habla normal.**

- --------------------------------------------------------------------- - **cambio de ciudad y escena (línea larga).**

- ----------------- - **cambio de escena (línea corta)**

**- **_Argentina, 17.59 PM- _**mención de la ciudad en que suceden los hechos.**

**Y quiero aclarar aquí, que en el anterior capítulo las líneas que marcaban claramente el cambio de escena no han salido. Por lo tanto, las ciudades y horas mencionadas hacen referencia al cambio de escena.**

**.Extraña_Sensacion.**

**Capítulo Dos**

_Residencia Uchiha-__Nagoya- Japón- 20.37 PM_

Tensión y asombro inundaban sin compasión aquel hermoso salón de reyes por parte de todos los presentes allí, que constituía de tres personas adultas. Dos eran elegantes y bellas mujeres y, por supuesto, un hombre. Una de ellas se llamaba Mikoto; ella era sin duda una hermosísima mujer de alrededor de unos treinta y pico. Su cabello era color azabache al igual que sus oscuros orbes y su piel tan blanca hacía relucir más aun su belleza. Y por si era poco, la expresión en su rostro era dulce y calmada, sostenida por una sincera sonrisa. Físicamente, era delgada y ni tan alta ni petiza: tenía estatura promedio. La otra mujer aparentaba unos veinte o incluso más años joven acorde a su edad. Tenía ya cincuenta años. Esta tenía esbelto físico: pechos grandes y muy buen cuerpo para su edad. Era rubia y sus ojos color miel la hacían ver muy bonita. Su nombre era Tsunade y era un médico con habilidades sorprendentes. Sin embrago, el hombre era serio como una estatua de esas que te causan intimidación. Era morocho, ojos negros y piel pálida. Estaría por los cuarenta o treinta y pico. Este era la cabeza de la familia Uchiha. Él era el tan reconocido Fugaku Uchiha.

-Yo…- tomando la palabra, la rubia rompió un poco la tensión pero no el asombro. No luego de la conversación telefónica con Minato, contándole su situación actual. Ni ella ni los padres de Sasuke esperaban tal cosa. Iba a cortarse las venas si lo que decía a continuación arruinaba lo que tenía pensado. No lo dudó y arriesgo de la peor forma que, según ella, cualquiera hubiese hecho delante de una de las prestigiosas familias de Japón.- Señores, no creo que sea tan mala idea después de todo.- dio una pequeña pausa y continuó.- Si lo miran desde otro ángulo, quedaría de la siguiente manera: primero, las riquezas se fortalecerían, y segundo… Nos convendría a ambas partes ya que podríamos expander las empresas en otras partes del mundo. ¿No les parece?- ¡Carajo! No sabía y ni quería pensar cuál sería la reacción de Fugaku. Ese señor era un caso casi inmanejable, a no ser por la amable esposa que lo acompañaba a su lado.

- Por mi parte, creo que hasta a Sasuke le vendría bien una pareja.- comentó una feliz y tranquila morena. De verdad, Naruto era un gran candidato para él y Sakura lo mismo. Pero en esta ocasión, el primeramente mencionado estaba más cerca de su hijo. Se sentía bien dentro de todo pero le preocupaba saber la reacción de su hijo acerca de esto ya que Naruto era su mejor amigo.

- Estoy de acuerdo pero creo que debería ser otra la persona con la que deba casarse. En lo posible una jovencita no un joven. Mi hijo no faltará a su dignidad por negocios. Eso dejaría una mala pasada a la familia.- dijo un serio Fugaku. No le desagradaba la idea en lo absoluto pero sí el pequeño detalle de su pareja. Sasuke debía darle nietos y así otorgar más orgullo a los Uchiha. Y un hombre a su lado solo le daría disfrute sexual, amor y capaz que felicidad pero no el fruto principal para que la relación sea estable.- Quiero a una muchacha y no a un chico al lado de Sasuke. Es porqu- calló al verse interrumpido por la médico. Le fastidiaba ese acto pero prefirió tranquilizarse y escuchar lo que esta quería escupir hace más de medio minuto de su boca.

- Es el único candidato a favor. Tú decides si lo tomas o lo dejas.- seria. Aquello se pondría difícil si éste se negaba a aquella oferta, por así llamarla. Así que agregó algo más antes de tomar sus cosas y largarse de la mansión para atender sus asuntos en el hospital.- Bien…- cogió su abrigo y se lo puso rápidamente mientras se paraba del sillón y se encaminaba a la salida del lugar.- Si la dignidad de tu hijo va primero, las puertas que te ofrecemos en negocios irán a otra familia. Piénsalo. Además, verás que no estarán en total desacuerdo. Ya luego ellos verán cómo solucionar las cosas a su manera. Espero que realmente no dejes esta oportunidad para ambos bandos.- y así sin más, se despidió con una leve inclinación y se fue de allí, dejando a un muy pensativo y algo resignado Fugaku. Y es que, ¿Cómo se atrevió aquella mujer a hablarle de esa manera tan cercana? ¿No le quedaba respeto alguno hacía las autoridades superiores? Meneó la cabeza en forma de desaprobación. Su esposa seguía mirándolo. Meditó sus palabras y le dio enseguida al ruido.

- Tsunade tiene razón. Deberías aceptarlo. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? – despegó la vista del más alto y marchó a su habitación, dejándolo solo unos momentos. Era lo mejor por el momento mientras en su cabeza seguía aquella frase que segundos antes había salidos de sus labios: _¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Ni que se adelantase el fin del mundo. –_ pensó demasiado intrigaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hotel y Restaurant Omori Inn – Yokohama- Japón- 21. 27 PM_

La cena era estupenda y ni hablar del vino. Este era un deleite. Pero aquello no quitaba los nervios del azabache. Por su cabeza muchas cosas pasaban en aquel entonces. Y una de esas cosas era su hermano y la estupidez que diría cuando los señores comenzaran a dar con el tan esperado tema por todos. No quería disgustarse en esa reunión: no hoy. Así que se mantendría por primera vez pendiente de toda la aburrida pero a la vez importante charla sin quitarle los ojos de encima al idiota que le tocó por hermano mayor. Y decir que él debería ser el ejemplar, era el menos indicado para los ejemplos.

Fue así como empezó la noche de Sasuke y sus negocios. Pero todavía le quedaba la madrugada entera.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Osaka - Japón - 23.01 PM_

- Y entonces, ¿Qué sucedió luego? – preguntó un pelirrojo pasado de copas de vino.

- …- tragó lo que mantuvo en su boca durante un corto tiempo y volvió al chisme.- Por supuesto que Hinata e Ino lo dejaron ahí tirado como si nada. La verdad es que Sasori se lo buscó. Y decir que no estaba Sakura con él porque hubiera muerto, te lo aseguro.- comentó un chico de negros cabellos.- Y Deidara asistió al instante de la llamada del estúpido. A ese rubio no le quedó de otra prohibirle acercarse de nuevo a las chicas cuando tomara de tal manera. Pero no le quites importancia a esto, Gaara. Tú sabes como anda Temari: parece un perro guardián detrás de esas hermosuras. ¡No las deja disfrutar de la flor de la juventud!- dijo con llamas desbordando sus ojos y alzando puño izquierdo. Recordaba tal como se había puesto la rubia mayor al enterarse de lo ocurrido dos semanas atrás. Estaba demasiado pesada cabe decir. Vio como su amigo tomaba otro sorbo de su copa. Gaara era un chico pelirrojo, de mirada aguamarina que siempre llevaba pintada con delineador negro, piel pálida que resaltaba cada parte de su ser y demasiado buen físico debido a las horas semanales que le dedicaba al Karate. Tenía alrededor de unos veintidós años y trabajaba como modelo para una revista. Él siempre lo acompañó desde que se conocieron en la secundaria. Y de ahí, eran muy grandes y buenos amigos. Además él fue uno de los únicos que lo apoyó cuando se enteró que trabajaría como modelo. Eso era lo que él tanto esperaba y lo consiguió con mucho empeño en ello. La verdad que cuando estaba con él, pasaba unos espectaculares momentos de risa y otros, no tanto. Bebió lo último que quedaba en su copa y pidió una botella más al mesero. Notó como su acompañante lo miraba incrédulo. - ¿Qué?- la verdad es que a veces poco entendía sus expresiones y eso lo sorprendía a él mismo. Ni siquiera sabía la razón.

- Estás loco. ¿Cómo crees que llegaré así a casa? Kankuro dijo claramente que llegase S-A-N-O allí.- le lanzó. ¿Acaso no se lo había dejado entendido antes de ingresar al dichoso restaurant? Sin querer observó con mayor determinación a su amigo. Se llamaba Rock Lee pero todos le decían solamente Lee excepto Hinata. Era morocho y sus ojos eran iguales a su pelo. El corte de este se parecía al de los Beatles. Rió para sus adentros con tal comparación. Era de ese estilo y para colmo, Naruto había dicho una vez que también tenía forma de que le hubieran puesto un tazón en la cabeza y así se lo cortaron. Vaya estupideces que decía ese muchacho. Sin embargo, esta vez coincidía con él. Volvió a poner atención a su recorrido y pudo ver que su piel era trigueña. Sus cejas, anchas y negras. Sin duda, era igual a Maito Gai quien era su profesor de artes marciales. Hasta podría decirse que eran padre e hijo. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la mesa al sentir tremendo dolor de cabeza. Eso era producto de las cuatro o cinco botellas que se habían bajado en menos de una hora. Pudo percibir como alguien le tocaba el hombro y preguntaba si lo llevaba a su casa. Levantó apenas su vista y volteó en un lento movimiento su cabeza. Abrió sus ojos asombrado sin saber muy bien porque ya que no quería pensar para no tener que soportar ese dolor que merodeaba en su testa.- Sai…-

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó un tanto preocupado. Y, al parecer, Lee pronto estaría igual o peor que Gaara al ver cómo tomaba una media botella más.

- Si- contestó con una apenas audible voz. Su estado cada vez estaba peor. Todo el universo a su alrededor comenzaba a girar sin parar. No aguantó más y revolvió todo al piso. Estaba más que muerto si llegaba en ese estado a su casa. Esta vez sería sometido a un castigo grueso.- Que asco…-decía con voz ahogada.

- Te llevaré a mi casa si quieres. Puedo decirle a tu hermana que te has quedado dormido y decidí que sería mejor traerte a la mía ya que estábamos a cinco cuadras.- con total tranquilidad, el de piel pálida pagó la cuenta de sus compañeros y fue guiándolos hacia la salida como pudo. Llevar a dos personas, una en estado deplorable y a otra a punto de enloquecer no era fácil. -_Enloquecer…Eso me pasará si sigo encontrándolos siempre en estos momentos…- _Un momento. -_Enloquecer…- _se dijo a si mismo. – _Maldita sea… Lee…- _OH, sí. Lee empezaría a hacer cualquier taradez por la borrachera que llevaba. Recordó que peleo contra unos bandidos y su fuerza era mucho más incrementada hasta romper todo a su paso como Sakura. Decidió que era mejor llegar a su casa y poder retenerlo a tiempo. Apuró los pasos y abrió la puerta trasera del coche. Metió a Gaara y luego al loco. Cerró la puerta y dio una media vuelta alrededor del automóvil hasta entrar en el piloto. Se sentó, se acomodó y agarró las llaves. Encendió el motor y marchó en dirección veloz al punto de llegada. Y debía apresurarse ya que en el otro morocho el vino empezaba a surtir su efecto.

- Mejor me preparo. Solo espero que kami-sama me ayude con esto…- ya se esperaba lo que ocurriría allí.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tokio- Japón- __01.20 AM_

Se revolvió entre las sábanas por milésima vez y no lograba pegar un ojo. Suspiró. Estaba intrigada por saber qué había pasado para que el rubio actuase de esa manera con ella. Y pensar que ella iba a declarársele pero al final prefirió llevar a cabo su venganza por lo de su ropa interior, cosa que no pudo lograr debido a ese final horroroso en el hermoso departamento de la persona que le dejaba noches de insomnio.

_**Flash- Black**_

_# _Sakura se encontraba junto a Kakashi en la sala de aquel departamento con olor característico de esa hermosa familia. Ella tomaba un sorbo de su té mientras su acompañante de ese callado salón leía uno de sus pervertidos libros. Esta vez leía un manga prohibido para menores de dieciocho_. – Hentai, serio y con hormonas extremadamente calenturientas.- _pasó por aquella cabellera rosada. Rió y al ver al mayor mirarle con intriga, le dedicó una sonrisa muy sincera. Él le brindaba una calidez que la hacía sentirse querida realmente. Para ella, él era como un tío o primo algo grande. Siempre estaba con ella ante cualquier problema o para soportar, de vez en cuando, la llegada de Sasuke y un Naruto alborotado e infantil corriendo por todas partes y gritando palabras sin sentido.

- Sakura…- le llamó. Le preocupaba la reacción que sentiría al enterarse sea cuando sea sobre lo que él ya sospechaba. Pero ya tenía una idea sobre el rubio: el ojiazul mayor seguro estaría aguantando a su hijo que estaría en desaprobación con el casamiento.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- …

- ¿Kakashi? – no sabía cómo decirle que tuviese cautelo con lo que vendría. La relación de sus ex alumnos de preparatoria, al principio, era como la de un pez mordiéndose la cola y ahora…Ahora era como un arco sin cuerda pero sí, con flechas incluidas: sí, flechas en plural, no en singular. Volvió a escuchar su nombre. No podría soltarle así como así la advertencia. O eso creía. Arriesgaría y luego vería el efecto. Se preparó mentalmente y dejó a un lado su libro yaoi.

- …

- Sakura… Ten cuidado. Las cosas pueden salir peor de lo que esperamos.

- …- No entendía a qué se refería con aquello. Además, ¿Qué andaba mal? Que ella supiese, todo estaba marchando normalmente y a la perfección.- Kak…-pronto se vio interrumpida por la puerta repentinamente abierta. Allí se encontraban ambos rubios aunque el aura que los rodeaba no era para nada bueno. Arrugó levemente el entrecejo. ¿Acaso era sobre eso de lo dicho por el peliplata? Esperaba que no fuese así.

- No estoy de acuerdo en nada.- dijo cortante el rubio. Todos se le quedaron mirando por segundos. Ese no era el Naruto de todos los días: él estaba muy triste y enojado a la vez. Sus ojos hablaban por él al igual que su ánimo derramado por el suelo. Sakura se preocupó ante tal visión de su amigo. Por eso, prefirió cuestionar qué le estaba pasando.

- Naruto…

- …

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?- desesperada estaba aunque nadie lo notaba a excepción de Kakashi. Es que él estaba atento a ese extraño grupo de tres personas medias adultas. No es que fuese chismoso, pero desde que esos dos pequeños intentaron matarse durante herir a su compañera la cual llegó a medias hasta él, todo pasó a ser como un asunto a atender para él mismo.

- Déjame solo, Sakura- pasó por su lado, ignorando a todos allí mientras se dirigía a la habitación suya para luego encerrarse de un buen portazo y gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Sus ojos jades se llenaron de terror, preocupación y dolor. Su pecho sentía un dolor inexplicable como si le clavasen una espada, tres cuchillos y veneno mientras sus ojos se inundaban de pequeñas lágrimas. Los mayores la observaron con detenimiento. Minato parecía derribarse al ver ese estado en su hijo y ahora en la pelirosa en cuanto el otro miraba fija y fríamente hacía donde se había largado el otro menor.

- Yo…-decía jadeante- mejor me marchó a casa. Olvidé que t-tengo que… hip.- hipó. Deseaba salir cuanto antes para relajarse un poco. Se sentía pésima.

- Puedes irte tranquila. Avísame cuando llegues.

- S-si, Kakashi.- y tras decir esa pequeña frase, tomó su chaleco que colgaba en el perchero del hall y el Namizake le abrió cortésmente la puerta. Se inclinó levemente y corrió en dirección a su casa mientras sus ojos llovían sin parar. #

**End Flash Black.**

Carajo. Nunca imaginó que la intriga la dejaría con insomnio al igual que el rubio. Pero había algo que estaba claro y puro como el agua: todo lo referente a este, muchas veces, la dejaba en tal condena. Y le llamaba de ese modo porque le provocaba agotamiento físico y hasta psicológico. Sin más, encendió la lámpara de su mesita de luz y cogió un libro sobe historia occidental. Le gustaba mucho ese tipo de libros y se le hacía sumamente interesante. Además, le ayudaba a distraerse de la realidad por unos momentos. Solo que ahora ni su mente se concentraba en la lectura. Quiso convencerse de que no era tan malo ese trato del ojiazul hacia ella. Después de todo, él estuvo así con sus acompañantes de departamento. Ella les había llamado para informar que había llegado bien hace horas y estos le comentaron que seguía con esa actitud incluso con ellos y, para colmo, ya no dirigía palabra alguna. Eso no le gustaba. Y mucho si estaría así para el cumpleaños de Sasuke. Quedaban dos días todavía y ella haría algo al respecto. Así que, se levantó se la cama y rápidamente se vistió con lo primero que encontró a su vista. Tomó las llaves de su hogar y salió disparando a encontrar respuesta a su pregunta y solución al problema.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Osaka- Japón- 06.00 AM_

-Ah- suspiró.- Bueno, creo que el té que nos recomendó Tsunade ayudó a Lee con su borrachera- decía mientras secaba el sudor que recorría su frente. Estaba aliviado después de luchar toda la madrugada en fracasados intentos de retener a su amigo hasta que Sai gritó por la desesperación el nombre de Tsunade y eso le dio la brillante idea de marcar su número aunque fuesen pocas las esperanzas de que atendiera por la hora que era. Pero kami-sama estuvo por enésima vez de su lado.

- Bien. Ahora es mejor ir a descansar. No hemos dormido nada.- decía agotado su acompañante de lucha contra Lee.

- Lo siento, pero debo regresar a casa. ¿Podrías prestarme tu coche? Te lo devolveré más tarde.- lo miró suplicante. Esperó y nada. Había negado el típico gesto de cabeza. – Maldito, encima que te ayudo- murmuró inaudiblemente. O eso creía.

- Lo mismo diría yo.- sonriendo falsamente.

- Estúpido.- miró las expresiones de Sai y notó cómo seguía allí sin alterarse. Y si no lo fastidiaba al otro, a él si. Se giró sobre si y encaminó a la puerta. Volteó su cabeza para ver a ambos morenos. No quería irse de allí aunque debía ya que sería un infierno si no llegaba en donde Temari. Sacudió su cabeza y abrió la dichosa puerta. Sai, al ver que tenía todas las intenciones de largarse, lo sujetó del brazo obligándolo a mirarlo. Un calor recorrió por sus mejillas. No estaba acostumbrado aún a las cercanías de él. Era raro. Él era demasiado raro para su gusto aunque no sabía todavía que tenía una relación con Ino.- Juro que si quieres helado en el medio de la selva no dudarías ni un minuto en regresar al avión que te llevó hasta allí para ir a una heladería y volver después de seis horas – le soltó burlona y pesadamente. Aunque le divertía. Y eso le hacía recordar a una rubia y alborotada cabellera cuyo portador era Uzumaki Naruto. Y era bien apuesto. No es que traicionara a su pareja pero era heteroflexible* y le costaba admitirlo. Es más, lo cerraba de su cabeza cuanto antes: no quería terminar como personas que conocía casi a la perfección.- Lo haces otra vez, idiota.- Sai si tenía todo conocimiento de lo que decía: hacerle recordar al ojiazul. Seguro que era por la amistad que sostenía con él pero una vez llegó a pensar que se debía a que él sentía algo más intenso que ese lazo. Sonrió maliciosamente. Esa era la clave para hacerle una broma pesada que gozaría sin vergüenza alguna en su nariz.

- Naruto, ¿Volvió a tu cabeza?- preguntó aparentando inocencia aunque bien despejado tenía Gaara que solo fingía serlo.

- Sí. Pero no es de tu incumbencia. Ah, pero lo olvidaba: estás colado hasta por la polla de él ¿No, Sai GAY- arrogante. Así sonó su voz, no como la de un ángel caído del cielo como aparentaba físicamente.

- ...-sonrió a modo de contenerse la risotada del momento. No quería arruinarlo. El momento era lo que había ansiado hace tanto.- Pensé lo mismo al respecto de tus preferencias y con el detalle de que de seguro eras el uke.- decía pícaramente y con descaro total. Observó las facciones de la piel perfecta de la persona que tenía delante y largó su risa completa. Eso enfureció al pelirrojo. De repente, voló una caja de revistar junto con un velador directo a la cabeza de Sai seguido por un portazo.- Auch, veo que la película de Aladino tiene sentido ahora: las cosas cobran vida propia como esa alfombra voladora.- comentaba mientras se sobaba su lastimada cabeza. Abrió sus ojos y se percató de que había sido echado de su casa tal cual perro problemático. Mierda. Se habían apoderado de su hogar y allí afuera el frío le entraba hasta en los oídos. Volteó al sentir que la puerta se abría y…

- Toma. Y no me pidas más hasta que me despierte. Tú insistes en que me quedase y no pusiste condiciones. Te recomiendo hacerlo para la próxima – le dijo mientras enchufaba el cable del velador al alargador y le tendía dos frazadas con una almohada. Eso para el pelinegro significaba una sola cosa: pasaría la noche allí. Quiso reprocharle y ya no se encontraba. Se había metido adentro mientras él, incrédulo y ajeno a la realidad, miraba como colocaba las cosas en la entrada. Por lo menos le había dejado las revistas aunque se le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de un Lee pasado de alcohol.

**Flash Black**

# - ¡Os defenderéis de esa rata!- exclamó el de buzo verde mientras barateaba al pobre perro de Sai.

-Detente, Lee. No es una rata. Es un perro, ¿Qué acaso no aprendiste bien durante todo el jardín las diferencias entre animales? – decía en vano intento de calmarlo el de mirada oscura. El de orbes aguamarina se golpeó la cabeza mentalmente. ¿Sai era ciego o qué? ¿No veía que no le escucharía aunque le pegase un buen puño en el estómago?- ¡No!- decía con ojitos llorosos. - ¡No rompas esa mesita! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto me ha costado conseguirla por el país! – mientras corría detrás de el como Tom y Jerry solo que su objetivo no era cazar al ratón para comérselo, sino para que se detenga de una buena vez antes de destruir todo a su paso.

- Sai…- pronunció cansadamente. Ver a esos dos era como ver a Naruto persiguiendo a Sakura en la primaria. Ni se inmutó el otro ante el llamado. Volvió a dejar salir aquel nombre de su boca.- Sai…- nada. Solo sentía como volaban las cosas y los gritos de ambos haciendo que el lío que era aquello se convirtiera en más alboroto aún. Perdiendo la paciencia, decidió gritar por tercera y última vez su nombre.- ¡SAI! ¡¿NO VES TE QUE ESTOY LLAMANDO O ERES SORDO?!- nada. Al diablo con él. Que hiciese lo que quisiese entonces. No gastaría saliva al divino botón. Dando la media vuelta, en el lugar que él estaba por desocupar, vislumbró una sombra reflejada en el suelo color beige. Sin duda alguna, era la de Sai. Sonrió al saber que al fin le había hecho caso. Pero justo cuando iba a dejar salir esa hermosa melodía de sus labios, sintió las palabras del pelinegro antes de que las suyas pudiesen dar a luz.

- Soy sordo pero a la vez escucho.- un momento. ¿Qué? Esa era la frase más estúpida que jamás había escuchado como cuando la hermosa ojijade comentaba anécdotas sobre sus aventuras con aquellos individuos sumamente… Inexplicables. No tenía palabras para describirlos como debía. No. Aquellas _cosas extrañas_ no tenían lugar para palabras porque no alcanzaban.

- Idiota. Tsunade nos podría ayudar. Llámala.-ordenó.- Más te vale que te apures. Y sabes que no me gusta pedir ayuda.- dijo tajante.

- Pero…

- ¿PERO QUÉ? – le cortó en un grito.

- El móvil…- señaló hacia la puerta que daba a la sala en donde se encontraba el causante de todo.- Está en…- estúpido pelinegro. ¿Cómo hacían ahora para arrebatárselo a un Lee tomado? Era un peligro. No debía acercársele demasiado o quién sabe qué mísera de destino les tocaría enfrentar. En ese momento deseó que la Tierra se lo tragara a pesar de que no sea una situación vergonzosa.

- Eres más idiota de lo que pensé Sai- dedujo.

- Y yo creí que eras menos gay de lo que eres- le escupió. Le había caído como un balde de agua helada. Estático y mirando a la nada. ¿Cuántas veces debía repetirle que no era gay? Lo cocinaría en la olla con curry. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ni el curry le daría buen sabor a la _comida._ Furioso, se dispuso a ayudar a planear algo para sacarle el bendito aparato a su amigo.

- ¿Tienes un plan?

- ¿Cómo supis- de nueva cuenta le cortó la frase.

- Te quedaste muy pensativo y supongo que debes ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para planear algo, ¿no?- sarcasmo. Era algo que adoraba utilizar contra aquel sujeto pálido como la nieve.

Así pasaron cinco minutos en los que ambos planearon todo para lograr coger el móvil y así, llamar a la rubia de pechos gigantes. #

**End Flash Black. **

Ahí pararon sus memorias. Sintió como se abría de nueva cuenta la entrada de su casa dejando ver una cabellera pelirroja asomarse. Luego, dio lugar a una perfecta cara. Sai seguía observando y esperaba que el otro hiciera movimiento alguno. Tal así fue.

- Me da pena dejarte así. Hinata me ha enseñado que es de mala educación. Disculpa. – decía soltando un largo suspiro. ¿Hinata? Vaya, la muchacha poseía gran poder sobre el pelirrojo. Que raro era eso. ¿Acaso a él le gustaba ella? Obviamente, la respuesta era un sí definitivo.- Así que entra antes de que me arrepiente enserio.- apresuró a decirle obstinadamente.

- Mira que ella te cambió en parte, Gaara- sonrió falsamente.- De verdad, espero que puedas conquistarla- rió. Le encantaba enojarlo cuando él no obtenía lo que quería.

- De hecho…- tosió.- Ya somos pareja.- dijo como si mucha importancia no tuviese. ¿Qué? No podía ser. ¿Y por qué nunca le comentó nada acerca de su noviazgo con la chica? ¡Qué injusto! Él era su amigo y tenía derecho a saberlo.

- Y nunca me dijiste nada.

- Suena más a afirmación que a pregunta. Que raro eso de ti.

- Bueno, de hecho… Tampoco te conté sobre Ino.

- …- vaya, estaban en un empate por esta vez. ¡Qué terrible coincidencia!- Al parecer, nos pusimos de acuerdo en omitir ciertos asuntos, ¿No te parece?- habló con sorna.

- Me parece exacto. – le decía sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa.- Ahora, me estoy congelando… ¿Me permites entrar? – interrogó _inocentemente_. Gaara se molestó de nuevo al ver que el otro quería cortarle la charla prontamente. Así que frunció el ceño en claro signo de desconformidad y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Como menos se lo esperaba, volvería a pasar lo que quedaba de madrugada y resto de la mañana afuera con tal frío.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hotel y Restaurant Omori Inn – Yokohama- Japón- __09.20 AM. _

- ¡SAL DE AQUÍ!- y ahí salió volando la séptima almohada. Las cosas empezaron a volar cuando lo vio pasar por allí hace quince minutos. Estaba que echaba fuego por todos los rincones posibles. Itachi le había arruinado su ensayo con sus palabrotas humillándolo delante de todos esos empresarios. Y con eso, logró dañar su orgullo. Desde ahora, empezaría a contar las veces en que sucedía y los mil modos de cómo se vengaría _dulcemente._

- Otouto- baka, deja de arrojarme lo que se te cante por esa cabeza de cacatúa.- intentando forcejear para entrar en donde Sasuke, pisó mal y, para su suerte, el accidente hizo que derrumbase a su hermano para darle el pase libre de estorbos. Se reacomodó rápidamente y entrando a la habitación, se sentó al final de la cómoda cama esperando que el menor se digne a escucharle.

- ¡IDIOTA! NO PIENSO ESCUCHARTE ¿ME OÍSTE BIEN? – gritó hasta el punto que casi se quedaba sin voz. Maldito y estúpido hermano mayor. En esos momentos lo estaba odiando. Corrió hacia donde él se encontraba con la mayor intención de propinarle un buen golpe y tirarlo fuera de la habitación como venía hacía con los objetos _voladores._ Como era de esperarse de un Uchiha, bloqueó el ataque y lo atrajo hacía sí para que lo mirase directamente a la cara. Se parecían tanto a excepción de las enormes ojeras que poseía el de cabello largo.- ¡¿Q-QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!- esa voz sonó tan fuerte y cerca de su oído que casi lo dejaba sordo.

- Tranquilízate. La cuenta quedó a favor y lo sabes, así que no tienes por qué quejarte. Y por consiguiente: en dos días iremos a casa a pasar tu cumpleaños y no con nuestros padres. Solo te pido una cosa.- le hablaba tranquilamente para que el otro se relajase y entablara la conversación de una buena vez porque no soportaría un quejido más de su parte.

- A ver, ¿Qué? – le tiró con poca gana y derrotado. Se cansó de que su mayor le hiciese lo mismo hasta reventarlo de paz.

- Acepta que vengan Naruto y Sakura aunque sea. Quieras o no, igual, ya los invité y sabes que no se darán para atrás. No habrá fiesta ni nada. Solo es una cena… Algo especial.- susurró esto último acercándose hasta hacerlo estremecer de tanta cercanía.

- ¡IMBÉCIL! – ahí iba de nuevo. Rodó los ojos y se paró. Esta vez, lo que le lanzó fueron libros y otras cosas como lapiceras y demás. Fue a paso torpe hasta la salida y el otro seguía en la cama mientras hacía dicha acción anterior.- ¡DEJA DE ACOSARME ITACHI!- le escupió a puro pulmón. Ya no aguantaba que su hermano le jodiera de esa forma. Le asqueaba y hastiaba más de lo que podía llegar a hacerle Naruto. -_Naruto…-_ pensó. Ese rubio le calmaba si estaba en su memoria y a veces le fastidiaba si estaba en carne y hueso junto a él. ¡Qué rara manera de expresarse! Sin embargo, era lo que sentía. Itachi observó cómo sus facciones se relajaron al instante y sonreía como bobo enamorado. Entonces fui allí que sonrió pícaramente con solo saber quién era o quienes pasaban por esa azabache y rebelde cabellera.

- Ah, Naruto, Naruto y más Naruto, ¿no her-ma-ni-to?- le enfatizó burlesco alzando una ceja y guiñeándole un ojo. Sasuke lo miró con los ojos extremadamente abiertos y con una mano se pegó en la frente.

- Itachi…

- ¿Qué? Ah, lo siento. Sigue fantaseando con total lujuria. A mi no me molesta, cuando termines avísame y continuamos nuestra charla.- juraba que si escuchaba otro sarcasmo lo mataría o lo dejaría sin herencia. Cerró sus ojos tratando de contenerse y no explotar como una bombo estilo rosa.- _Rosa, rosa… Pelirosa…-_ maldita sea. Sus camaradas siempre irrumpían en su mente. Hasta cuando estaba en la cita de empresas. En su mente solo rondaban esas dos palabras.

- Naruto y Sakura…-dijo susurrando pero demasiado audible para el violador de espacios personales de la familia.

- OH, era con ambos. ¿Hay espacio para otro ocupante o ya se fueron las vacantes?- sintió como unos brazos fuertes lo empujaban más hacia la salida del territorio del menor y luego, como una caja que contenía materiales pesados fue lanzada hacía su cabeza seguido de un portazo. – Ay, se ve que no cambia su mal humor. Ahora es el lanza objetos número tres. Voy a morirme si aparece el cuarto. Aunque… creo que ya existe… ¿no, Naruto? – sonrió algo triste. Triste porque su hermano pronto descubriría la fase número tres y cuatro de ese complicado lío amoroso. Porque estaría lejos de la hermosa Haruno, porque sin poder elegir, estaría en matrimonio con su amigo. Y también, por ella. Ella que guardaba en lo más hondo de su corazón los verdaderos sentimientos hacia el Uzumaki. ¿Cómo le había llegado la noticia del año? Hizo algo de memoria y…

**Flash Black**

#. Acaba de llegar a su habitación agotado. Tenía ganas de tirarse de una buena vez a la cama y descansar hasta que su cuerpo le diga basta. Con lentitud, quitó cada una de sus prendas hasta llegar a quedar en boxers y meterse dentro de las sábanas. No aguantaba ni un minuto más con los ojos abiertos. Acomodó su cabeza en la almohada y se dejó caer en brazos de Morfeo.

------------------------------

El celular timbró. Una vez. Dos, tres, cuatro y cansado de que ese molesto sonido interrumpiese su momento de soñar, atendió.

_-¨Diga.¨__-_

_- ¨Itachi, habla Mikoto. ¿Te desperté?¨__- _sabía que su madre odiaba despertar a las personas a esas horas de la noche. Fregó sus ojos intentando despabilarse un poco. Sea lo que sea para lo que le había llamado se debía a algo que la tenía preocupada. Prefería escucharla: ella siempre era muy atenta con todos y debía recibir la misma atención que brindaba.

- _¨ No, tranquila mamá. ¿Qué sucede?¨-_ cuestionó tratando de sonar curioso aunque no le estaba de verdad pero tampoco quería quedar como si lo que ella le decía no tuviese importancia alguna.

_-¨Verás, tu padre no puede dormir a causa de la noticia que hemos recibido hoy por parte de Tsunade.¨- _le explicó. ¿Había dicho Tsunade? Ahora no era que le importase pero esa vieja siempre traía grandes sorpresas. Digno de los Namizake.

_-¨ ¿Y qué es lo que les comentó?¨ _

_- ¨Hijo, no le digas a Sasuke aún. Debemos hablarlo con él. Es un tema algo delicado.¨_- ¿Qué habría pasado para que tan delicado fuese y no poder decirle nada a su hermano? Ahora sí le importaba y quería saber todo. Todo con detalle incluido.

- _¨Madre, ¿Qué ha sucedido?¨_

_- ¨Itachi, Sasuke va a casarse sin que él lo sepa.¨-_ casamiento. Caray, eso no era nada malo. Le daría las felicitaciones y esperaba que su hermano se enamorara pronto de su prometida y por fin fuese feliz y que no tenga su triángulo de amor. Aunque lo echaría de menos. Era divertido para a veces poder ponerlo de malas.

-_ ¨Pero, hay que felicitarlo. Él es el primero en casarse y el menor.¨- _no oyó la voz de su familiar en modo de apoyo o algo por el estilo. Frunció el seño extrañado. Algo de ahí no sonaba tan bien. Había algo raro en ese matrimonio. Esperó y nada. Volvió a tomar la palabra.- _¨ ¿Qué hay con ese matrimonio?¨-_

_- ¨Es hombre.¨ - _orgullo Uchiha pierde un punto. ¿Cómo que un hombre? Ese joven estaba loco en querer casarse. Por más que el fuese bisexual, no se casaría jamás con un hombre. Su orgullo y el hacer quedar bien a la familia iban primero. No iba con ellos la palabra **humillación. **

- _¨Ese tipo está loco. ¿Cómo puede hacer eso con un Uchiha? ¿No sabe el riesgo que es aquello?¨_

_- ¨Escucha, él no lo decidió. Los Namizake y la nuestra lo hicieron.¨- _esperó unos momentos a escuchar alguna pregunta por parte de su hijo y nada. Prosiguió.- _¨Sé que eres inteligente y por ende ya te imaginas quién es la pareja de tu hermano.¨_

_-¨Naruto…¨- _atónito. Sorprendido. Él sería el esposo de Sasuke. Justo él. Mierda. ¡Qué coincidencia! Llamaría a Jiraya y le diría que escriba una novela sobre el amor complicado de esos tres. Sabía que en cualquier momento hasta se cortaría las venas. ¿Y que haría con la Haruno? Ella quedaría desterrada, además, si se enteraba que la persona que ama y con la que tuvo obsesión tiempo atrás se casarían. Pobre mujer. Otra pérdida así la llevaría a total estado de depresión. Antes de que le retomara la palabra, ya había colgado la línea. Soltó un respingo e hizo lo mismo que su madre. Ahora la cosa era sumamente peligrosa. Su hermano podría hacer cualquier alboroto peor que él si se salía de sus mangas. ¡Chau empresa, orgullo y amores! Y por poco más, sueldo. Vaya a saber de qué más sería capaz. Volvió a acostarse en la cama y esa noche no pudo dormir a causa de la noticia. No era paranoico ni nada parecido pero una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza: -_ ¿Qué pasará cuando se entere? ¿Qué de la familia? Y sobre todo, ¿Habrá alguna desgracia? _– #

**End Flash Black. **

Mientras se adentraba en el ascensor sintió una mala espina. Su espalda sintió un frío rozarle y su cuerpo reaccionó con una leve sacudida. No era el único ocupante de ese elevador. Había dos hombres más vestidos con traje negro y una señora junto a su hijo. No entendía el por qué entonces tuvo ese presentimiento. Llegó a planta baja y bajó. Fue directo a recepción a dejar las llaves y entonces agudizó su oído al escuchar aquella frase.

_-__¨ Hemos localizado a la familia, Señor.¨-_ dijo el hombre que lo acompañaba en el ascensor. La respuesta de su pregunta nocturna allí se hallaba:- _La mafía.- _su temor se hizo notable enseguida. Su cuerpo se paralizó y su cara demostraba preocupación, terror y enojo. Salió de ese lugar pronto dirigiéndose al garaje para salir a una cafetería mientras marcaba el número de su amigo.

-_ ¨Kisame, habla Itachi. Necesito tu ayuda urgente. Te espero en la confitería que se encuentra a tres cuadras para almorzar. Estoy yendo al aeropuerto ahora mismo y llegaré en dos horas a Tokio a más tardar. Hasta luego.¨- _colgó. Sus nervios aumentaban con cada minuto que transcurría.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tokio- Japón- 11.50 AM_

- Maldición.- masculló. Sus lágrimas eran producto de lo que le quebró al corazón la gran noticia de su casamiento. Otra vez perdía a sus sentimientos. Hipó. Sus ojos, apagados y su sonrisa, melancólica. Hecho a correr hasta tropezar en la hierba verde. Tirada. Sola. Y triste. Sus ropas se ensuciaron con la tierra y sus pelos estaban desordenados mientras su maquillaje se corría sin cesar por toda su cara blanca. - ¿Por qué? – sollozó más fuerte que antes.- ¡NOO! ¡NARUTOOOOO!- ese grito llegó hasta el aeropuerto principal de Japón. Kakashi, que la había perseguido, observaba con suma culpa y su corazón se oprimía al ver a su ex alumna en este estado tan desastroso. Pero ya nada podría hacer. ¿O sí? El amor en el equipo siete, como solían ser a la hora de representación de trabajos prácticos, era muy complicado. Permaneció sentado hasta llegarla a ver cansada para después alcanzarla a su casa. Se comunicaría con Iruka mientras tanto. Él sabría cómo conversar con ella. Esta situación tenía que estar solucionada o, a menos pedir, calmada antes del cumpleaños de Sasuke o sería un caos total.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Continuará…_

_Bueno, quiero aclarar que me demoré en hacer esta parte por falta de inspiración. Hasta que una amiga me ayudó y pude seguir adelante. _

_Aquí les dejo una aclaración._

_Bye._

_**Heteroflexible en primer grado: **_aunque el individuo del rango 2 puede empezar a tener interés en el mismo sexo, aún es mayor lo que sostiene con el sexo opuesto, y debido a ello, se esfuerza en ocultar toda señal de otra preferencia sexual. El rango 2 aún se sigue considerando a sí mismo como heterosexual, pero ya siente una curiosidad por los de su mismo sexo. Esto significa, por ejemplo, que un hombre de rango 2 acepta tener relaciones no sólo con mujeres, travestis y transexuales, sino también de manera furtiva con hombres pasivos de apariencia varonil (puede aplicarse en casos de compañerismo y amistad, donde ambos mantienen una relación en secreto), pero en la mayoría de los casos esto último es pasado por alto como fantasía o juego, además de que muchas veces los pasivos (rango 1-6) requieren de suerte. Aunque en este rango todavía no se enamora, ya mantiene relaciones frecuentes con otro individuo del mismo sexo pero sin que ello signifique serle infiel a la pareja de sexo opuesto. En la intimidad todavía adopta el rol**activo** con la pareja o persona que elije para tener relaciones. En este rango, el individuo es compatible con heterosexuales del sexo opuesto, con heteroflexibles de ambos sexos, con bisexuales de ambos sexos, con homoflexibles de ambos sexos y con homosexuales del mismo sexo.


End file.
